


【彬昇】여름밤

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200509--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 2





	【彬昇】여름밤

**Author's Note:**

> 200509  
> \--

煙火沒有蓋過他的聲音，連周遭的蛙聲蟲鳴都被那人的話語模糊過去。

「昇植哥，我們……分手吧。」

  
  


交往第五年的紀念日，特地選在煙火慶典這幾天來日本約會。

原本計劃好在第五個煙火被打上夜空的時候就要跟眼前人求婚，裝著戒指的盒子被裝在褲子口袋裡偷偷捏著，緊張的在心裡倒數，沒想到還沒來得及開口，那人就轉身看著自己，說出來的話讓姜昇植心碎一地。

說完對不起後雙手捧上臉頰給的最後一吻是冰涼的，不想接受離別的感情在眼眶裡打轉，姜昇植抓住鄭秀彬的衣擺，聽見自己顫抖的聲音。

「為什麼？」

明明剛才牽著手逛著攤位的時候也笑得和平常一樣，到底是哪裡出了錯呢。

回想當初，是鄭秀彬先告白的，每天都堵在自己的部門探頭探腦，只為了見姜昇植一面，算準時間搭電梯卻說著好巧啊我們真是有緣，不論什麼季節什麼時間，鄭秀彬總是能找到去找姜昇植的藉口。

電梯故障的那天，姜昇植沒有拒絕鄭秀彬的吻，答應和他交往，就這樣維持著伴侶兼隔壁部門同事的關係，沒有過激烈的爭執，穩定的走了過來，以為一定能這樣過一輩子的。

  
  


先喜歡我的可是你啊，為什麼想放手的也是你呢。

「沒有什麼特別的理由……就只是想一個人過了。」鄭秀彬低下頭看著自己的腳，踢了踢碎石。

姜昇植放開鄭秀彬的衣襬，看著鄭秀彬的睫毛，還是無法接受也不能好好呼吸，情緒湧上像要穿過喉嚨，有點不舒服，還有點憤怒。

沒有理由也能提分手嗎？雖然只要你想的話我也不會抓住你不放的，不會變成你討厭的那種樣子的，但是啊，既然都要分開的話，最後再聽一次我的請求吧。

最後，再抱我一次吧。

回國之後，我會努力整理這些年來的回憶，還有對你的喜歡。

  
  


「昇植哥……」

昏暗的房裡迴盪著肉體碰撞的聲音，姜昇植在聽完分手的理由之後，捧著鄭秀彬的臉輕輕一吻，看著鄭秀彬的雙眼輕聲說了句「抱我」，就成了此刻溫熱的氣息撲在對方臉上的原因。

他看著自己的表情仍是那熟悉的模樣，每次做的時候都認真又小心，一直都沒有變過，姜昇植想著每一遍鄭秀彬表達愛意的樣子，記憶裡的微笑還那麼鮮明，為什麼卻不能走到永遠呢。

潰堤的眼淚已經無法控制，聽到鄭秀彬擔心的詢問還是不爭氣的覺得好愛他，哭著說自己沒事環抱住鄭秀彬的脖子要他做到最後，鄭秀彬用手抹去姜昇植的淚水，吻了吻姜昇植的眼角。

整個過程姜昇植都在哭，結束後鄭秀彬抱著姜昇植摸摸他的頭，又說了幾次對不起，隔天早上醒來的時候，鄭秀彬已經不在房裡了。

回程的機票就放在桌上，旁邊有張紙條，讓姜昇植能知道鄭秀彬特地向旅館借廚房為他煮了最後一次早餐，字還是寫得不怎麼好看，姜昇植的眼淚掉在紙條上，又哭了起來。

世界暗了下來，姜昇植再也沒見過鄭秀彬了。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


驚醒的時候發現自己的淚水流到了塌塌米材質的地板上，他們的手還牽著，眼前熟睡的鄭秀彬皺起眉，嘴裡喃喃吃不下了，要姜昇植幫他吃完剩下的五十顆番茄，似乎正在做夢。

伸手觸摸他的臉頰，確認他是真實存在，才安心的靠近輕輕將額頭相抵，鬆了口氣。

  
  


他沒有走，沒有放開過牽著的手，還好那只是夢。

**

回到韓國，人走在機場裡，姜昇植終於想起來，那時在夢裡的他忘了一件重要的事。

雙手遮住自己的臉哀嚎，他怎麼會沒發現呢，他不該被自己的夢嚇著的。

「植哥？」鄭秀彬歪頭看著姜昇植，想了一下姜昇植此刻為何這樣，擅自得出了結論。

「是不是後悔沒多吃一份章魚燒了，我就說每種口味都要吃吃看的嘛，哈哈。」

「不是啦……」

鄭秀彬拿出手機在姜昇植面前揮，畫面是他們在溫泉旅館的合照，桌上放著逛慶典的時候沒吃完所以帶回旅館吃的食物，邊走邊吃了一半的蘋果糖、因為姜昇植覺得色素應該很毒所以只買了三種口味的特殊色彩章魚燒、用來當遊戲懲罰的激辣地獄炒麵，還有五個一般的炒麵麵包。

昨天他們看完煙火後就回到旅館，先拍了幾張可以發在SNS上秀恩愛的合照，一邊玩撲克牌一邊解決食物，輸了就吃一口激辣地獄炒麵，兩個人都各輸了幾局，嘴裡像要著火了，猛灌了一堆冰水於是跑廁所的次數也變多了。

兩人看著彼此互相嘲笑變得紅腫的嘴唇，互相抓著衣領裝作要打架，結果只是鄭秀彬趁機把手伸進姜昇植的浴袍內上下其手，姜昇植的手刀落在他的頭上阻止壞手繼續亂來。

開了水果酒後意識變得朦朧，兩人的酒量在朋友們之間都是出了名的差，沒幾口就醉了，鄭秀彬起身跳起奇怪的舞，姜昇植看著他大笑，開始唱歌助興。

鄭秀彬突然停下來看著姜昇植，嘴角慢慢勾起。

「其實吼……我有趁植哥不注意……偷買巧克力香蕉回來唷……嘿嘿……」

「你怎麼可以偷買……嗝……拿來喔……」

聞言鄭秀彬拉開浴袍，邊笑邊說起話。

「呵呵……在這裡啊……過來吃我的巧克力香蕉啦……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……」

「吼……白痴喔……哈哈哈哈哈哈……」

醉到不行的兩人，胡言亂語了一整晚，不知不覺就倒在彼此身旁睡著了。

然後姜昇植就做了夢，雖然不知道為什麼會是那麼悲傷的內容。

  
  


但夢裡的他怎麼就忘了。

  
  


鄭秀彬對他的稱呼早在當初交往的第二個禮拜就從「昇植哥」變成「植哥」了，就連享受兩人時光的時候也只叫他名字的最後一個字，而且三年前他們就辦完了結婚手續。

回到家後仍陷在羞恥中，捂著臉和鄭秀彬說自己在日本時做了惡夢，卻被無情嘲笑了一番，鄭秀彬便順勢以要讓姜昇植安心為由把人抱上了床。

  
  


隔天的姜昇植在甜甜的喊聲中醒來，是鄭秀彬喊他起床吃早餐了，溫柔的摸著他的頭跟他說話。

「你看，夢和現實是相反的，雖然不知道是不是潛意識在不安才會做那種夢……」鄭秀彬手指撫上姜昇植的嘴唇，緩緩靠近給了一個早安吻。

「我會讓植哥更幸福的，不用擔心哦。」

「秀彬啊……」

兩人今天哪也沒去，就只是待在家裡，待在對方身旁，一點都不覺得膩。

晚餐時間切了水果，陽台上方掛著風鈴，鄭秀彬和姜昇植一起到陽台看夜景，突然想到冰箱裡還有兩罐快過期的調味乳，姜昇植轉身想拿出來和鄭秀彬一起解決，但他們靠得太近，一個不穩就撞進鄭秀彬的懷裡。

就抱著對視了一會，突然又覺得變熱了，一定是天氣的緣故吧。

一定是天氣太熱了，才會讓鄭秀彬想把自己和姜昇植的衣服都脫了，這也是沒辦法的。

  
  
  


今年夏夜也好熱啊。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


別擔心，我不會一覺醒來就離你而去。

就在我身邊睡吧，晚安。


End file.
